overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zenberu Gugu
Zenberu Gugu (ゼンベル・ググー) is the chieftain of the Dragon Tusk Tribe. Appearance Zenberu has the appearance of a humanoid crocodile. He is quite tall, exceeding 2.3 meters when standing, which makes him rival in height with the fifth Floor Guardian, Cocytus. His body covered by several scars gives the impression that he is a veteran to battle. His most bizarre feature is his asymmetrical arms. Similar in trait with a fiddler crab, his right arm is especially more thicker and muscular than compared to his left. His left arm’s ring finger and pinky are completely gone. On his chest is the traveler insignia burned in the form of a two headed snake. Personality Zenberu is quite blunt and to the point in verbal conversation. Having no need for formalities and niceties of diplomacy he seems to favor strength and duels to solve disputes. When he talks his teeth clash together making it difficult to discern between being casual or threatening. In battle he is calm and collective, preferring to wait out his opponent and then strike. While is considered a battle maniac, he always honors his promises with friend and foe alike. Background Zenberu Gugu leads the Dragon Tusk lizardmen tribe. Every few year's the Patriarch is chosen through a test of strength within the tribe and Zenberu has proven himself to be the strongest within the Dragon Tusk tribe. He is a unique figure in lizardmen culture, as in the past he was originally a traveler like Zaryusu. Before the resource war in the Wetlands, Zenberu once fought the Chief of Sharp Edge Tribe and was defeated. This defeat encouraged him to become a traveler so as to see new sights and get stronger. During his travels in the mountains he encountered a dwarf and formed an amiable relationship. Before the two parted ways, the dwarf bequeathed Zenberu his steel halberd. Zenberu then return to the Wetlands, and managed to be accepted back into his tribe. Despite his past as a traveler he managed to rise to the top of the tribal hierarchy, no doubt using his new-found strength and experience from his travels. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Abilities and Powers In brute force Zenberu is most likely the strongest of all the lizardmen. He prefers to fight unarmed, using his claws to rip apart his enemies. In armed combat he wields an enormous halberd made of metal with a length close to three meters. A length that ordinary lizardmen would require two arms just to lift but Zenberu is able to lift it in relative ease with only his right. While he wield seemingly effortlessly this huge weapon, he has no real weapon skill and so it's main role is to deceive the enemy, making it underestimate the lizardman martial abilities. Zenberu is not a warrior by profession but a monk that fights utilizing Qi to enhance his natural physical abilities. Known Classes * Fighter (1) * Monk (10) * Single Brawler (1) * Ki Master (2) Active * Natural Steel Weapon: '''Using his Qi, Zenberu is able to harden certain body parts— such as claws and fangs to make them as strong as metal. With the proper training one can use this attack to pierce even adamantium, but the Dragon Tusk chief is not at that level yet. The most he can pierce is steel. Passive * '''Steel Skin: '''Similar to 'Natural Steel Weapon', this ability is more defensive in which it allows a monk to turn his entire body as tough as steel. Using this ability make him virtually invulnerable to even the slashes of Frost Pain. * '''Massive Resistance: A skill of monks, granting the ability to reduce magical damage by dispersing the Qi from one’s body in an instant. This is a skill Zenberu learned from his traveler days, after he lost to Frost Pain's 'Icy Burst' attack. Main Equipment * '''Steel Halberd: '''A parting gift he received from a dwarf comrade. Made of pure steel, with a length of three meters the lizardman monk uses this weapon to batter his opponents to pulp. Relationships Zaryusu Shasha Upon meeting the traveler from Green Claw, Zenberu challenged him to a duel to see if he was worthy of wielding the Frost Pain. He admitted his defeat realizing the wounds inflicted by Zaryusu made him a worthy foe. His respect for Zaruysu is great enough to a point where he even attempted the young traveler to take his place as Dragon Tusk's chief. Crusch Lulu When he first met Crusch in her bush disguise and as a result he began to playfully call her 'Plant Monster'. This infuriates her to a degree where she acts sarcastic with him, viewing him as a simple buffoon. However Zeberus is oblivious to this even mistaking her remarks as praises. Shasryu Shasha Zenebru, after meeting the Green Claw chieftain, challenged Shasryu Shasha to a duel during the initial chieftain introductions in order to see who was stronger. Much to his delight Shasryu agreed but asked to postpone their duel, when the scouts that returned gave their report of the enemy's movements. Cocytus Zenberu commented that Cocytus was a nice guy due to his consideration in giving those that came to fight against him a chance to back away. Trivia * When Iguva=41 came to the Dragon Tusk Tribe, Zenberu was napping so he was unable to seriously assess the situation. * Zenberu's favorite food is mud crab. * He was later revived by Ainz after he was killed by Cocytus in a battle by the request of Zaryusu. * He is currently teaching Hamsuke and a Death Knight to learn martial arts. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Monks Category:Chieftain